


Toxic.

by Kaorukeehl



Series: Skeletons in the dark. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cover Up, Death, Drugging, Gore, Graphic, Murder, Poison, Suspense, intentional poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Blue, Underswap Sans, is training to become a royal guard. He now must learn about poison as a part of his training. However, learning about this could end up with some disastrous consequences. Things go downhill very very quickly. And a once thought to be innocent monster takes a turn to the darker side and will anyone be able to stop him?
Series: Skeletons in the dark. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532279
Kudos: 7





	Toxic.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED: This has darker themes and some blood and death.
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!

"As a part of your royal guard training you need to learn more about poisons." Underswap Alphys informs Blue, Underswap Sans. 

"Poison?" Blue softly tilts his head at this. He is training to be in the royal guard; that had expanded after the worlds became one.

This happened when all came to the surface at the same time. A huge magical disturbance from the barriers breaking caused it to happen. 

Everyone has accepted this after the initial shock and have adapted. 

"Poisoning has happened and, though rare in Swap and Tale areas of the land, we need to try to keep an eye out for it. We need to watch out for it. Especially since monsters are allowed to travel between areas. And yes I know most tend to stay with their fellow Swap slash Tales or Fells. Even so there are those that do go to other parts. So we have to be ready. You'll be heading to talk to Underswap Undyne about poisons for your training today."

"Okay. Sounds simple enough." Blue agrees with a slight nod. He turns away with his round blue eyes, that have a black star in the middle, looking to where he's going. His battle body consists of a grey shirt that has slightly curled leaf like shoulder pads that are lined with a light blue colour, dark blueish grey pants, blue knee high boots with a slight heel, blue elbow length gloves, and a light blue scarf that has the two round yet pointed ends sticking out from the knot in the back cutely.

"And I expect you to take this seriously." Underswap Alphys informs him in which Blue nods then heads off.

"I will." Blue promises. He manages to make it to Underswap Undynes lab in a good amount of time. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

The door opens slightly as Underswap Undyne peeks out nervously. "Oh. Blue. Hey." She opens the door wider. "What's up?"

"I was sent here to learn about poisons." Blue admits to her. "For my training."

"Ah. I was wondering when this day would come." Undyne admits and lets the other inside of her lab.

Blue heads in and closes the door behind himself. He goes with Undyne to a table where she grabs a bunch of bottles. He notices warnings of poison on said bottles. 

"Let us begin then." Undyne holds up the first bottle. "This poison is a lot more noticeable. It gives things a bit of a weird taste. If someone complains it tastes weird be cautious as it could be poison. Side effects are sweating, feeling hot and dizziness. It's too late if they pass out."

Blue looks at the blue liquid in the bottle. He nods to show he's listening.

Undyne puts it down and picks up another. "This one is stronger. It looks like water yes. However it is very concentrated. Tasteless. It isn't as shiny as water though and is heavier too. Watch for how it pours to determine what it is." She demonstrates by pouring it into a cup. She doesn't notice the interested look on Blues face for this one. She finishes and moves on to the next. "This one needs to be injected. It works quick. This orange one is lethal. The green one will make them sick only. However if untreated it can eventually be deadly. Even if the other feels better they need to see a doctor for antitoxins. Watch out for these in needles. That is your biggest clue." She puts it down and glances to Blue.

Blue is watching with a bit of a curious expression on his face.

Undyne shrugs it off figuring that Blue must like learning of ways to protect others. She picks up some pills. "Crush these up and put them in liquid or food. Deadly. Without leaving a taste. As long as it's not sprinkled on top of food. If it is then it's like a chalky flavour." She continues. "We have one that most slip into drinks at a bar. Makes their bodies a bit more unresponsive. They'll slur and everything. Can be lethal in large doses but a small will only be temporarily. This is most often used to kidnap them or do other bad things to them. Taking advantage of their state. And here we have some more we'll known generic ones."

Blue continues to listen to her and looks over the assortment of poisons. He listens to all Undyne has to say. 

"And that's it." Undyne finishes. "What do you think?"

"Educational." Blue admits. "I never thought there were such a variety."

Undyne nods. "Yeah. And it can be easy to obtain them or knowledge on how to make them. If looked in the right places. So you need to be cautious of them. Keep alert for any suspicious activity."

"I will add it to my list of suspicious activity to look out for." Blue promises then heads off saying bye to Undyne. He heads home for now. "Poison...." He enters to find the house empty. He figures Stretch must be out. He heads to his room and on the computer. He begins browsing the web. "I wonder.... How easy is it to poison someone?" He can't help a quick glance around his room. He knows it's wrong but curiosity never hurt.... Right? He begins googling poisons and how they're made. He spent hours researching that he jumped when he hears his brothers voice.

"Sans! I'm home!" 

Blue quickly shuts off his computer then heads to greet his brother. "There you are! I've been waiting forever! Now we can start supper!"

"You could have started without me. You're a Bone-Tastic cook." Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, points out with a shrug. He has an orange pullover sweater. His hands in the sweater pockets. He also has on his usual slightly dark brown cargo shorts and his orange and white sneakers. 

"You promised you'd help me." Blue reminds him. "And no puns!" He heads to the kitchen with his brother following. 

"Whatever you say bro." Stretch shrugs it off casually. He already knows they'll be having tacos. 

Knowing his brother.

With tacos for supper the two watched some TV before heading to bed. 

"Tomorrow." Blue promises quietly. "Tomorrow I will gather what I need." He goes to sleep after that. 

The beeping of the alarm is what wakes Blue. 

Blue tiredly reaches over checking the time.

Seven am. 

He gets up after turning off the alarm. He heads over to his dresser grabbing his jogging clothes. He has dark blue leggings, a grey tank top, and he leaves his bandana off for jogging. He gets dressed only to head for the front door. He puts his blue and grey runners on. He takes off for his usual jogging trip. His mind wanders to books on poisons as he passes a book store. He slows to a pause and decides to enter it. He glances around not seeing any customers so early. He looks around until he spots it. 

The toxic symbol on a green book.

Blue picks it up and opens it to find that it is indeed about poisons. He buys it without a second thought and carries it the rest of his jog. He makes it back just as Stretch is stumbling towards the kitchen.

"Hey bro." Stretch greets with a yawn then notices the book. "What's that?"

"Oh. A book on poisons." Blue explains glancing to it. "Alphys wants me to learn about them for my training. To help keep an eye out for it."

"Oh. I see." Stretch nods. "Well I'm getting some coffee."

"You do that." Blue heads off to his room. He puts the book down and opens it to read it. He goes through a few pages and stops on a specific one. "One made with a special kind of mushroom." He checks it and recognizes it from the forest. "The glowing mushrooms!" He checks the recipe beside it. "And Echo flowers can be poisonous if too much is eaten." He decides that he'll have to visit the forest today. He bookmarks the page and closes the book. "A good start." He heads back to check on Stretch.

Despite having chugged the coffee Stretch still seems exhausted. 

"I have an errand I need to run before work." Blue explains. "I'll be right back."

"Ok." Stretch stumbles to get ready for his own work. 

Blue hurries to the forest where he picks some echo flowers and some mushrooms. He heads back with his ingredients heading straight for his room. He opens the book looking at the recipes again.

"I'm going to work!" Stretch calls out having ears his brother return.

"Okay!" Blue calls back and hears the front door shut. He begins mixing ingredients and adds the petals of the flowers; which are the most toxic. He mixes it all together. "Now to decide what to do with this." His mouth turns upwards in an idea. He puts it in a disposable bottle then gets ready for work. He knows Stretch's job in the lab can be important... He usually wishes they could work together. This time he's glad that they have separate work places. He makes it to his work. He works with a puzzle company creating puzzle ideas. He's doing so while doing his guard training. He wants to help Stretch with the bills after all. He also has no guarantee he's going to get in to the royal guard. He's confident he will, but as he is being taught it's best to have a back up plan. He enters the break room glad for the lack of cameras. 

The cameras are placed in the areas such as main work areas. They cut costs to get more elsewhere by not putting cameras in some places. Like the break room.

Blue walks over to the coffee pot with fresh coffee. He doesn't see anyone else so he dumps the solution inside of the coffee pot. He heads over to a spot to sit. He pulls out a snack to eat for breakfast. He doesn't have to wait long before he hears the sounds of other employees arriving. 

The first to enter is the secretary. She is a slightly tall woman with curly dark brown hair that drapes down over her shoulders. Her clover coloured green eyes glance to Blue. She nods in slight acknowledgement. She closes her eyes sniffing the air. "Mm. That coffee smells yummy." She heads over and pours herself a cup. She turns and slightly raises it to Blue like a gesture of 'cheers'. "Wanna try some? Smells like the best coffee in the world this time."

Blue waves it off with a smile. "Nah. I'm not much of a coffee person. I have too much energy as it is. Don't need anymore." 

"Fine." The secretary shrugs lowering her cup. "Suit yourself. You're missing out." She takes a sip of the coffee to test the flavour. Her eyes widen as she pulls the cup down to stare; while other employees enter the room.

"Is something wrong?" Blue inquires upon seeing this.

"This is the best coffee I've ever tasted!" The secretary says in a bright tone. "The boss must be impressed with us to buy some exotic flavour!"

"Let me try!" 

The other employees quickly each grab a cup. 

Though the employees that made it here now finish the pot. Leaving none for any coming later. 

Blue watches as they chug the coffee down. He keeps himself from smirking. He thought he'd get a few not a handful. He waits feeling truly impatient for the first time. He shifts in his spot just waiting for the reaction. 

It happened after another moment or two.

The secretary was first. She gains a cough in which she covers her mouth with her hand. Her coughing is quite bad and suddenly blood is dripping from her hand. Her legs wobble as more and more employees begin coughing. She collapses to the ground soon falling unconscious. 

Some of the others hunch over with blood dripping from their mouths. 

Others fall to their knees trying to stop coughing.

Blue gets up and begins walking to leave the room. He glances around at all of them as they all collapse around him. He can't believe it worked. His eyes may be looking at a horrific scene... Yet something inside of him feels pleased.... He isn't sure what it is though it's a nice feeling. He exits when everyone is down. He runs to seem spooked by what just happened. He slightly glances over his shoulder hearing a scream. He spots the boss standing in the entry way. He smirks to himself and hurries to be just outside. He does his best impersonation of someone who had seen something horrible. He paces trying to seem to get some air. He pulls out his cell after a few moments only to look up hearing sirens.

A police car and two ambulances are hurrying over. They screech to a halt and Blue races towards them.

The cops get out by the time Blue reaches them. 

"Thank goodness you're here!" Blue tells them blinking fake tears. "I was just about to call! Something horrible has happened."

"We got a call about a horrible scene." One officer tells him as paramedics race past them. "Why don't we talk about it in more detail?"

Blue nods and sits on an old bench with one cop.

The other cop heads inside to check out the scene. 

"Okay. Tell me all that you know or have seen." The cop instructs Blue who nods.

"Okay. Well I came into work. It was like any other day. I sat in the break room for a bit. I wanted to have a snack for breakfast. The others started coming in and they drank some coffee. Also getting ready for the day. They offered me coffee but I don't drink coffee so I refused. Everything seemed to be going normally... Then...."

"Then?" The cop presses, though gives a sympathetic look as Blue manages to fake a tear falling. 

"Then they started coughing sir. I thought a cold was going around... Until I saw blood. They collapsed and there was so much blood. I hurried out. I ran to get fresh air to think clearly. Trying to remember what to do. I did hear my boss scream as I left. Then I went to call you but you guys arrived." Blue informs him. "T-They're not dead.... Are they?" 

"I don't know right now. But tell me. Is there anyone who might want revenge on anyone here?" The cop inquires hoping for a possible lead. 

"I don't know." Blue let's him know. "I don't know all of their personal lives. I haven't heard them mention anything like that though. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay." The cop puts an assuring hand on Blues shoulder. "You don't have to have all the answers." He is glad to see Blue relax a little. "What you've told us has been great help. And I'm proud of you for it. Okay?" He gets a nod from the skeleton. "Alright. Do you have a family you want me to call? Or will you be okay?"

"I only have a brother." Blue admits. "He'd get really worried if we do call him. Though it'd be nice to get away from here for today. Even if the boss might not like it." He slightly glances back with half open eyes.

"I'm sure your boss will be understanding. And if needed you could offer to work from home." The officers words get Blue to look back to him. "You must still be in shock from what happened."

Blue nods. "I'm still shaken yes. And thank you. I'll call my brother."

"Okay. Thank you for your cooperation and information." The cop gets up and heads inside. 

Blue turns away pulling out his cell. He dials his brothers number only to bring his phone to his ear. He waits for an answer and doesn't have to wait long. 

"Hey bro." Stretch greets as he answers the phone. "What's up?"

"Something happened at work." Blue begins and he is sure Stretch is now concerned. "Do you think you can pick me up? I wanna work from home right now."

"Sure bro. Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Stretch inquires not even trying to hide the worry in his tone.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Blue promises. 

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Stretch agrees.

"Thank you." Blue hangs up with that. He stays where he is for now as he has time to think. He begins to try to think of what else he can poison. He knows he gets invited to a few get togethers and parties. He supposes that it is better than nothing really. He plays on his phone, or so it seems as he types plans on his notes app. He manages to keep himself from smiling as the perfect idea hits him. He looks up at the honk of a horn to see his brothers car has arrived. He puts his phone away and gets up. He heads over climbing into the passenger seat. "Hey brother."

"Hey." Stretch greets back looking Blue over obviously still a little worried. "How are you feeling?"

"Better with you here." Blue admits. "Can we go home?"

Stretch nods and begins to drive off. "So. What happened?"

"Well..." Blue glances down to his lap as he gets ready to tell his brother. "It was an ordinary day. Or we'll it started that way. Then everyone started coughing. I didn't think much of it until there was blood." He doesn't miss spotting from the corner of his eye how Stretch tightly grips the steering wheel. "There wasn't any warnings or nothing."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I never wanted you to witness horrible things." Stretch apologizes and feels a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." Blues tone speaks of assurance. "Don't feel bad. You couldn't have predicted such a thing."

Stretch visibly relaxes a little as he feels better to hear this. "Thanks Bro." His tone full of appreciation. He gets them home and the two head inside. "How about we do what you want today?" He suggests flashing a smile.

"I want to do something with you." Blue tells him. He turns to him giving him big blue eyes as he says those words. 

"Okay." Stretch agrees as he can't resist the others look. "Then let's do something."

"Yay!" Blue cheers at this.

Stretch is glad that his brother forgot about what happened. He just hopes it'll last a good while before he remembers. He wants to keep him happy after all. So he figures a good distraction is in order. "How about we watch a movie."

"Okay!" Blue agrees with a nod. "I'll make the popcorn and you pick the movie."

"Whatever you say bro." Stretch responds with a lazy shrug. He heads to pick the movie while Blue heads to the kitchen. 

Blue in the meantime begins getting the popcorn ready. He glances to make sure Stretch won't see. He grabs a hidden bottle of sleeping pills. He wants to test something. He dissolves them in the melted butter. He adds the butter after. He ends it with putting the pills back. "Good thing I know brothers secret of helping himself to sleep." He heads into the living room after whispering that to himself. He walks in and sees Stretch setting up the movie. "What are we watching?" He inquires innocently as he settles on the couch. He places the popcorn between them. 

"I thought we could watch that human made movie we both liked. Tarzan." Stretch suggests and Blue nods.

"Go ahead." Blue agrees so Stretch starts the movie. 

The two are watching the movie instead of looking at each other. That is until Stretch grabs some popcorn that he eats.

Blue glances to him glad that Stretch hasn't seen him not eating the popcorn. He turns away before he is spotted letting Stretch eat more.

Stretchs body sways slightly as he begins feeling rather tired. His eyes try to close though he attempts to keep them open. He doesn't want to ruin movie night for his brother. 

Blue does notice and knows that it's only a matter of time before his brother falls asleep. He turns back when Stretch falls asleep against his shoulder. He smirks and gently moves him to lay on the couch. He puts the popcorn on the coffee table. He goes to his room and creates more poison. He soon is done and heads outside. He does one last glance to Stretch before he leaves shutting the door quietly. He quickly heads away from the house before slowing to look around. He isn't sure where or who to go after next. 

That is until a pie on a window sill catches his attention. 

Blue can clearly hear the sound of a party going on in there. He takes out one of the bots of poison and pours it onto the pie. He then leaves the scene keeping the Now empty bottle. He smirks to himself as he goes along. 

"Oh! Hey Blue! What are you doing up so late?" 

Blue turns and sees Underswap Alphys who must be on a night patrol. "I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake Pappy." He responds with big innocent eyes. 

"Well why don't you come with me? I'm going to check on a party going on."

"Sure." Blue nods and follows Alphys.

They head to a party in one of the Muffets places. 

Blue can't help but grin as he looks around at all those that are there. He's glad that Stretch must have missed the invitation or possible posters about it.

"Why don't you go have fun?" Alphys suggests seeing the smile.

"Yeah. It looks like a lot of fun." Blue heads off away from Alphys and disappears into the crowd.

Alphys smiles to herself and heads off for now.

Blue watches her leave before heading to find the food. He spots a buffet filled with snacks to have. He glances around though no one is looking his way at the moment. He feels his soul pound in his chest at the adrenaline. He takes out some more poison that he read is a fast acting killer. He pours some of the liquid on a plate of blueberry snacks. He hides the bottle and picks out some of the other snacks. He does so since a human walked over to grab some snacks. He waits until the human leaves before pouring some more liquid. He this time chooses the nachos. He hides the bottle once more before looking around. 

No one seems alarmed at all. 

Blue turns back feeling much more confident. He pours the last bit onto two more snacks.

Some muffins and a plate of shrimp. 

Blue puts the bottle into his inventory real quick. He picks up his plate and eats some of the snacks he didn't poison. 

"Great party huh?" A bird monster inquires coming over and picking up a muffin with some blueberries.

"Sure is." Blue agrees flashing a smile.

The bird monster begins by eating the blueberries first. "Man I don't know what they put on these blueberries but they have an interesting flavour." She eats more as Blue watches while trying to not be noticed. Her plate soon drops though. "Oh. I don't feel good." Her body sways and a friend comes over. 

"Are you okay?" The friend inquires holding the other close.

"Maybe one too many drinks?" Blue suggests as the bird monster slumps unconscious.

"Typical." The friend huffs. "She always does this. I don't know why I trusted her." The friend sighs afterwards. "I'll drag her home."

"That's a good idea." Blue agrees and the two leave. He almost smirks as he can see the dust forming on the bird monster. He turns away as the two leave the building. He moves away when a large group of hungry monsters and humans come to get a snack. He heads to go say to Muffet leaving his plate in a trash can. 

"Blue! I didn't expect you to be here." Underswap Muffet admits. "Where's your brother? I thought he'd show up."

"He fell asleep at home." Blue explains sitting at the counter. "So I went for a walk and was lead here. I thought maybe all the excitement would help me be able to sleep."

"Well there's quite a bit of excitement here." Muffet informs him. 

Before another word could be exchanged a scream comes from outside, followed by many screams inside.

Blue hurries with Muffet to check it out. He skids to a stop finding a bunch of the humans and monster who ate the poisoned food died. He turns as the friend from earlier bursts in covered in dust.

"My friend turned to dust!" She cries bawling her eyes out.

"How in the world did this happen?" Muffet questions.

"I can take a look." Blue volunteers. "I am training to become a royal guard member after all."

Muffet nods in agreement so Blue moves closer to the biggest death scene. 

Blue looks around in an investigative way. He turns to look at the food as most had fallen victim near it. He notes the bowl of punch giving him an idea. "I think I might know what happened." He tells them glancing to Muffet. "I've heard stories of pranksters spiking drinks. And in my guard training I learned that depending on what they spike it with, and how much, it could end up lethal." He notices anyone with a drink pours it out upon hearing this. "It could be a mistake from a rookie prankster who only wanted to get everyone drunk or a little sick."

Muffet nods. "That sounds like a definite possibility." She gets her spiders to throw out the punch bowl. "Thank you Blue. I'm glad that you were here."

"You're welcome. I'll text Alphys about this." Blue pulls out his phone and let's Underswap Alphys know that someone spiked the drinks and there are deaths. 

Alphys response is that she is responding to a poisoning at a small house party. She also states that she will send some guards to take care of what happened.

Blue sends an okay and tells Underswap Muffet.

Muffet is relieved to hear this. "Thank you Blue."

"Don't worry about it. I should go check on Pappy. Just in case he woke up and is worried."

"I understand. It is pretty late. I don't think he's used to you being out so late. I don't usually see you out and about now. Unless you're looking for your brother." 

"Exactly." Blue nods. "See you!" He heads off with that. He heads towards home glancing around himself. He pauses swearing he hears something so he glances behind himself. He doesn't see anyone so after a few moments he continues to go. He doesn't hear anymore sounds putting him more at ease. He also doesn't see anything when glancing around. He come across a woman and a man drinking. He spots an open window where a drink was left by it. He reaches in dumping some of the poison he has left into the glass. He is on his last bottle. He walks away just as another steps into the alley. He heads hone deciding to save the rest for another day. He heads home and cuddles against his still sleeping brother. He falls asleep quickly and with a smile on his face.

The next day Stretch awakens with a bit of a headache. He gets up glancing around himself.

Blue had thrown out the popcorn not wanting to get suspicion on his brother. He is in the kitchen making some pancakes. 

Stretch turns to the tv that is turned off though he can hear talking. He comes to realize that it is probably a radio Blue took to the kitchen. He heads to his room to get some headache pills from his nightstand. He takes them before heading back to the kitchen. 

"Many monsters and humans died from poison."

Stretch notices how Blue turns to the radio at this. He listens to the story too.

"Including a mother, a group at a small house party, and several guests at a large party. The police and royal guards are working to find who is responsible. The only hint that they have is that someone may have poisoned the punch at the larger party. As identified by someone with connections to the royal guard at the party. Though the name of who it is will not be disclosed to the public to keep him safe."

"Huh. Poisons?" Stretch questions. "That sounds like a bit of a problem."

"I wonder if they'll call me out or not." Blue turns off the radio for now. 

Stretch becomes worried about that. He doesn't want something to happen to his brother. "Why don't you just stay here?"

"I'll be okay. I'll be careful." Blue assures him. "I won't eat anything unless I am sure that it's not poisoned." He finishes the pancakes. "Let's eat right now though. Then I've gotta go see Alphys and get my orders." 

So the two enjoy the chocolate chip pancakes then Blue heads off.

Stretch wants to teleport after his brother though he knows better. He's tried before and Blue had caught him. He doesn't want Blue to get distracted and get killed. He instead decided to rest to get rid of his headache then maybe go to Underswap Muffets place. He plops back down onto the couch to do so.

Blue makes it to Underswap Alphyss office. He knocks and is greeted inside. He heads over to the desk where the other is sitting at. "I'm here for my orders."

"Just do your regular patrols. We have some experts looking into things. Just look out for suspicious behaviour." Underswap Alphys explains to him with a serious look. "I don't want to put you in anymore danger since you were the one to identify a most likely problem at one of the parties." 

"Okay." Blue agrees to this and heads out to do just that. He reaches into his pants pocket gently touching the only bottle with poison he has. He takes a turn only to feel a gaze on him. He turns around looking only to see a lady dash out of sight. He slightly narrows his eyes and quickly heads through the alley. He squishes a mouse and drags its blood to leave a small line to follow. He makes it move to be out of sight. He waits in the bushes as he listens. He hears footsteps then a gasp. He waits as the footsteps hurry around the corner. He jumps out though the other appears to have good reflexes. 

The lady manages to leap away and the two glare at each other.

"Why are you following me?" Blue demands of the lady.

"Because you killed my mother!" The lady snaps at him. "She May have been an alcoholic but she was still my mother! I saw you leave after you spiked her drink! I can go to the police. I want you to redeem yourself. Apologize and turn yourself in."

Blue realizes that she is serious though he smirks. "No one will believe you." He points out and gives an innocent look. "I'm the most innocent of all the Sanss. At least to all of them."

The lady's hand shakes for a moment before she clenches said hand. "If you won't do anything I will!" She begins moving closer and Blue is ready to fight. She lunges in which he jumps away. "You're right. They won't believe me. I was hoping that you would give in under a threat." She lunges again in which Blue jumps to the side. 

Blue is about to summon a weapon when suddenly the lady jumps on him. He tries to push her off though with that distraction the lady manages to get a concealed knife.

The lady slashes him starting with his left eye socket. She manages to drag it down causing a long wound. She gets blood on her though she doesn't care. "You'll never hurt anyone again." 

Those are the last words Blue heard before he dusts leaving his blue bandana. 

The lady moves back and takes off hearing something. She tries to stay out of sight. She knows that they'll only see it as murder and not as stopping a dangerous monster.

Stretch feeling better had gone to Muffets. He had found out what happened after asking Muffet when spotting the police tape. He hurried off to find his brother. "Come on." He tries to pick up on his magic. "Where are you?" He keeps looking then he spots blood. "S-Sans?" He moves closer scared of what he's going to find. He turns and freezes. His eyes going wide as he stares at a pile of dust with Blues scarf on top. His hands tremble and he falls to his knees in horror. "No... Blue! No!" He shakily reaches out towards it with tears streaming down his face. "NO!!!!!!!" He screams out to the heavens. He can't believe that his brother was just taken away from him like that. He spreads Blues dust on his scarf. "I'm sorry. I'll find whoever did this. I promise. They'll have a really bad time." He swears and shakily stands. He looks around and notices some bloody footprints. He follows them and is lead to where the lady is trying to wash some of the blood off. He narrows his eyes at the sight. "You." He growls and the lady pauses only to turn. He summons a bunch of Gaster Blasters all around her. He shoots bones from under her to keep her from moving. He blasts her with all the Gaster blasters until he's sure she's dead. "That's the price you must pay for taking away my brother!" He growls and teleports home. He curls up on the couch crying heavily as he clutches his brothers scarf.


End file.
